Eiji Takaoka
Eiji Takaoka (高丘 映士 Takaoka Eiji?) is the Dazzling Adventurer Bouken Silver (眩き冒険者ボウケンシルバー Mabayuki Bōkensha Bōken Shirubā?) of the Boukengers. He is a descendant of the Takaoka Clan, those most likely responsible for having sealed the Ashu Tribe. He debuts in Task 17, as a monk-like warrior with a strange power in pursuit of the Ashu Tribe. Biography Boukenger Aloof and somewhat arrogant, to Eiji, the world's Precious are of little value to him; all that concerns him is the Ashu Tribe. And it is this attitude that tends to rub others the wrong way, especially Masumi. Furthermore, Eiji's father Kando had history with the Ashu and was slain by Gai, which is the source of Eiji's aggression, as well as the fact his own mother Kei was an Ashu as well, making Eiji a hanyō who believed his birth was an excuse to continue the Ashu bloodline. Eiji at first wielded Kando's shakujo. It allowed him to perform the "Takaoka-Style: Ashu Soul Destruction," which was effective on normal Ashu. But Gai, now a Quester (as is Rei), broke the shakujo with his hip and gunned the ornament into oblivion. As a result, Eiji's Ashu lineage surfaced and nearly overtook him until SGScreated the SagaSniper for him along with a GoGo Changer allowing him to transform into Bouken Silver. Because his Accel Suit is connected to the new Neo-Parallel Engines, he is not affected by the Gordom Engine. Akashi told Eiji that the SagaSniper had the same power as his shakujo, but this was eventually revealed as a lie, since Satoru knew that Eiji's heart fought against and could control his Ashu side under his own power. When offered to be the Boukengers comrades he initially agreed, but when he remembered his father Kando he hesitated and ran away. After talking with Natsuki and seeing his mother's tear, he realized his place in the world and joined the Boukengers officially, joining the SGS Rescue division, receiving his silver jacket. His rivals are the Ashu Tribe & the Questers, specifically Gai. When Ouga was awakened, Eiji attempted to perform the Ashu Soul Destruction on Ouga, but his soul was dragged by the Ashu into the limbo between worlds. But Eiji managed to defeat Ouga there and managed to return to his body and help the others fight the Questers. In the end, Eiji finally defeated Gai as he had vowed to and later setting up grave markers for him and Rei as a sign of respect. During Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, to help his comrades, Eiji gave the Spirit of Hope to AkaRed to power up DaiVoyager to its Burning Legend form. When Masumi took leave, Eiji filled his spot during mecha formations. In Task 48, Eiji is reunited with his mother Kei once more in the house where he grew up in, and she helps Eiji discover what his personal treasure is, which is to have his own adventure. In Task 49, after the final battle with Gajah, Eiji spends the majority of his time in rescue work in SGS Rescue, assisting the Boukengers on the side until a new BoukenRed and BoukenPink are recruited. See also *Tyzonn - his Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Category:Anti Hero Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cursed Category:Adventurers Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Mentally Ill